


Say it like you mean it, do you trust me now?

by thefourhorsewomen



Series: Brollins Short Stories [3]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU in which Seth and Becky get together after her invasion of Raw, Becky Lynch - Freeform, Becky Lynch just needs a hug, Brollins, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Seth in the hospital with Becky, They're in love but denying it, rollynch, seth rollins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourhorsewomen/pseuds/thefourhorsewomen
Summary: After Becky sustains an injury while invading Raw before Survivor Series, Seth appears at the hospital; half to check on her, and half to scold her for being reckless.Who would have thought it would turn into something more.Title is from Figure Eight by Trophy Eyes
Relationships: Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Series: Brollins Short Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786261
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. 'To the next Stone Cold'

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with the characters of Seth Rollins and Becky Lynch in mind, not the real people behind the characters. 
> 
> I am not affiliated with WWE in any way, and if anyone would like this removed please inform me.
> 
> I would also just like to say, this particular story isn't accurate to real events. This is set around the time Becky got injured while invading Raw before Survivor Series 2018. I'm aware her and Seth weren't together at this point but for the sake of this story I've changed that. Please note that this is an AU and therefore I've changed things to suit the way I want this story to go.
> 
> This will also be my first story with multiple chapters. However, it will still be a relatively short story.

The door on the other side of the room slowly opened, the light creak of the hinges followed by shuffling and cursing. Becky hesitantly opened an eye, half expecting it to be yet another nurse. The curtains were drawn and the lights off (an unfortunate consequence of her concussion- it hurt her eyes too much to be in anything but complete darkness), making it difficult for Becky to pinpoint exactly who it was in her room. She opened her other eye and squinted at the figure lingering in the doorway.

"Bex?" The last person Becky expected to be standing in her hospital room right now was the one and only Seth Rollins; however, he was here, stood hesitantly in the doorway as he tried to work out if she was awake. Becky gave a small grunt in response, shifting herself slowly into a seated position so she could see him better.

"To what do I owe this surprise visit?" She asked teasingly as Seth entered further into the room, swinging the door closed behind him. The thud it made against the door frame made Becky flinch, causing Seth to stutter out a quick apology. Becky waved a hand to dismiss him, before gesturing to the seat beside her bed. To say she was flustered would be an understatement; she hadn't at all expected her first visitor to be Seth Rollins. She hadn't expected him as a visitor at all. Seth shrugged as he sat down next to her, placing a gift bag onto the bed next to Becky and flashing her a warm smile.

Damn that smile. If she wasn't flustered before, she was now.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to come and check on you... You left a hell of a lot of blood on the ring canvas, you know." Seth teased, the same smile still covering his face. Becky let out a quiet laugh and shook her head slowly. 

"Well, you know what they say. Leave it all in the ring." She shrugged, twirling her bracelet around her wrist as she let her gaze drift around the room. She was almost certain she was blushing.

Yes, Seth Rollins had been her closest friend for over five years. Yes, Becky may possibly (most definately) have a huge crush on him. 

"Here, I brought you something. It's not much but I figured it might cheer you up a bit." Seth reached out and nudged the gift bag on the bed closer to her. 

"You didn't have to get me anything." Becky smiled as she pulled the bag into her lap. She hadn't even expected a visit from the Intercontinental champion, let alone for him to be the first one at her side, as well as bringing her gifts. Seth shrugged off her statement, folding his hands in his lap. Becky pulled a few layers of tissue paper out of the bag before chuckling softly.

"Really? 'To the next Stone Cold'?" Becky teased as she held up the envelope of the card. 

"Hey, I never made the comparison. I just took it and ran with it. Anyway, you can't tell me it isn't true." Seth retaliated, laughing quietly to himself. Becky opened the card and read it over several times, silently grateful that the lights were dimmed so Seth couldn't see the blush spreading over her cheeks. She set the card down neatly on her bedside table, flashing an appreciative smile to Seth. 

"Mint chocolate? What happened to 'it's so gross', Rollins?" Becky taunted with a grin as she pulled the box out from the gift bag, her eyebrow raising as she tapped the box with her nail. Seth leaned over and feigned gagging, before the noise dissolved into laughter and he shook his head.

"You're hurt so I'll allow it this once. But any other time? It's inappropriate, Ms. Lynch." He pointed a finger at her, and she smacked it away with a playful smile.

"You're just mad because you have no taste." Becky removed some more tissue paper from the bag, staring at the final item in silence for a moment before beginning to laugh quietly. "Okay... explain?" She pulled out a box, containing Ronda's latest action figure. 

"Oh, that? Think of it as a stress ball. You're mad? Squeeze it. Break her arm or something. If you can't fight her on Sunday then I figured that's the next best thing." Seth seemed calm about the gift, but Becky couldn't work out why her heart missed several beats; it was clearly intended to be a joke gift, but for some reason to her it felt thoughtful. She looked down at the box, her brows furrowed into a frown.

Potentially losing her Survivor Series match with Ronda was worse than any amount of pain she had been in. She wanted it badly and she knew the fans did too; a match like that could push her so far. Becky couldn't even begin to imagine the support she would gain if she managed to make the so-called 'Baddest Woman on the Planet' tap out to her armbar; something like that could set her career up for it's next step, and now the opportunity was gone.

"Too soon?" Seth asked hesitantly, bringing Becky out of her thoughts. She didn't realise how long she had been staring down at the box of the action figure. "I'm sorry, if the topic is still too fresh-"

"No- no. Sorry. I didn't mean to zone out." Becky leaned over to place the action figure down next to her card, sighing. "It's just... you've had high profile matches. You know how much they can propel a career. This could have been huge for me and now thanks to Nia, I've lost it all." She knew it wasn't fair to blame Nia, but damn it, that woman could throw a stiff punch. It was almost a day later and her face was still aching. Seth nodded slowly, and Becky took note of his hand twitching on the arm of his chair. Before she could ask if he was okay, Seth reached over and gently took hold of Becky's hand, rubbing his thumb reassuringly over the back of it. 

"Don't stress over it, Bex... I know it's hard to lose a match you've been waiting for, but you'll get another chance. The fans love you two. You know they'll do whatever it takes to see a match between you two." Seth's thumb continued to lightly run over her knuckles, and for a moment Becky wished there was some other noise in the room; she swore her heartbeat was loud enough for Seth to hear. 

"Yeah.. I- I hope so. I just..." Becky managed to stutter out, mentally cursing herself for her lack of words. She fell into silence again, praying Seth would find a way to pick up the conversation and spare her from her evident struggling.

"How's the face? I'd tell you that you still look great but it's too dark in here for me to know that." Seth teased, once again flashing Becky a warm grin.

Again with that damn smile, she thought to herself. If he continued that, she was going to melt.

"Hold on... let me just..." Becky unwound her hand from his before leaning over to flick the switch for the lamp. She took a moment to let her eyes adjust to the light before turning back to Seth, who inhaled quietly at the sight. "It's bad, isn't it?" She muttered, bringing a hand up consciously to her face, wincing as her fingertips brushed over her cheekbone. Seth immediately reached out and gently pulled Becky's hand away from her face, his hand seeming to linger on hers for a moment longer than usual.

"Don't, Bex. You look fine." Seth told her as he pulled his hand back. "You look great as usual. It's just... you're bleeding again." 

Becky looked down at her hand and groaned out as she saw the blood on her fingertips. "Would you mind...? They won't let me get out of bed yet unless there's a nurse. Fainting hazard, or something like that." She gestured towards the small bathroom connected to her room. She had barely even finished the sentence before Seth was up and running a towel under some cold water in the bathroom. He returned moments later and Becky held out her hand, about to mutter a thank you before Seth lightly pushed her hand away.

"Here, let me..." Seth waited for Becky to nod in approval before he sat down carefully on the edge of her bed, leaning over with the towel to lightly dab at her face. "You really have to be more careful, Bex... You seem to have something about this side of your face getting injured. First at Wrestlemania, then in Australia, and now this. You're reckless."

"You called me the next Stone Cold. Gotta live up to that." Becky mumbled, trying to ignore just how flustered the moment made her.

He's just helping you Bex, she thought to herself. Grow up. 

"That doesn't mean you should break your face every five minutes." Seth chuckled and shook his head. Becky managed to twitch her lips into a smile, before wincing away from the towel as Seth wiped at her face. He quickly stuttered out an apology, but Becky waved her hand to dismiss it. 

"Did they say anything backstage?" She asked hesitantly after a few brief moments of silence. "Vince, I mean. Hunter. The roster."

"Not initially... I don't really think any of us knew what to say. Finn even said to me that he couldn't work out how you were still standing. We wanted to come out and pull you out of there but they told us to let the segment play out..." Seth shook his head. "You were bleeding so much that I couldn't tell if the segment would even get to continue. I was waiting for you to pass out. Vince was, too." He added. Becky sighed, and whether it was in frustration or disapproval, Seth couldn't tell.

"It wasn't that bad. I'll be fine. I look great now, I'll look great in 48 hours. I'll sure as hell look great on Sunday when I take down Ronda." Becky sounded so confident, so sure that she would be allowed her match, but Seth could see the fear in her eyes. She knew she was living a fantasy. She wasn't getting her match, but Seth knew her; she would fight every day until they let her do something. 

"Bex, you've fractured your face. You're not going to be wrestling on Sunday." Seth told her softly, folding the towel over once he had ensured he had wiped all of the blood off of her face. Becky didn't respond. She leaned back heavily against her pillows, tapping her fingers against the railing of the bed. For once, she didn't have a comeback or an argument. For once, she knew Seth was right.

But she didn't want him to be right. Becky wanted her match and she wanted to make Ronda tap out. The silence that filled the room felt heavy and felt as if it lasted too long until Seth eventually pushed himself up from the bed and cleared his throat.

"Have they fed you yet? Are you hungry?" Seth asked as he reached for his car keys, looking at Becky with his eyebrow raised. She didn't look up from her lap, but nodded slowly.

"Starving." It took Seth a moment to realise Becky had even spoke. Her voice was quiet, coming out as barely a whisper. He didn't want to pressure her to talk, though; maybe when he returned she would have a clear head. Seth lingered at her bedside for a moment, before leaning down to press a quick kiss to her temple.

He meant for it to be entirely platonic. So why was his face heating up?

"I'll be back soon, okay? Text me if there's anything specific you want me to bring back." He told Becky. She barely had time to respond before he had rushed out of the door, gripping his car keys so tightly his knuckles had turned white. Good thing he had left, because Becky wasn't sure how he'd respond to the way she had almost reacted. 

She wasn't sure if he felt the same way, but she knew she damn well wanted him to.


	2. 'I think I love you'

When Seth arrived back to Becky's hospital room, she seemed to have cheered up. As he lay the bag of takeout down on her bed, Becky looked up at him with a wide grin.

"There's a reason you've always been my favourite." She told Seth as she sat up straight. Seth chuckled and raised an eyebrow. 

"Favourite what?" He asked as he sat down on the foot of her bed, legs crossed as he pushed the bag closer to her. 

"I don't know. Shield member?" Becky suggested as she opened the bag. "Although, it's a close tie between you and Reigns... Better close that gap somehow." She teased. 

"Roman's everyone's favourite. I wouldn't be offended if you admitted it to me." Seth leaned over to remove his own food from the bag, earning him a flick in the forehead from Becky. 

"Dope. I wasn't joking about you being my favourite." She retorted, unwrapping her food and taking a bite with a sigh of satisfaction. "This is so much better than the so called 'food' the nurses try to bring you." She muttered. Seth just hummed in response. 

"It's not that bad." He nudged Becky's leg with his foot, earning him a mocking glare. He held his hand up in defense. "Okay, okay. If The Man says it's bad, it's bad. You don't argue with her." 

"I'm a badass. You should feel threatened." Becky laughed. Seth just smiled, relieved to see that their previous conversation hadn't taken too much out of her. He was worried she would be upset, or offended, but it seemed as if she were unfazed. Seth ended up remaining hunched on the foot of her bed long after their food was finished, chatting about whatever came to Becky's mind and idly throwing mocking jabs and taunts at eachother whenever the conversation called for it. Eventually, Becky yawned and Seth looked down at his watch, taking it as his cue to get up from the bed.

"I should go, Bex. Let you get some sleep." Seth told her softly. As he went to stand, Becky's hand immediately shot out and grabbed his wrist. Seth looked at her, eyebrow raised in confusion, taking note of the way a light blush spread across her cheeks.

"I... can you stay with me tonight?" Becky's voice was quiet, nervous almost. "I don't know how much longer I can stand being here ... and I hate being alone..." she sounded embarrassed. Seth took a moment to process before nodding.

"Alright. If that's what you want, then I can do that." He told her. Becky flashed him a grateful smile, her eyes sparkling in gratitude. After a lengthy discussion with the nurse, she eventually agreed to allow Seth to stay, reluctantly as it was. 

"Just make sure you're careful around her. She's still fragile." The nurse warned as she helped Seth set up a pull out bed on the floor next to Becky's bed. Seth took note of the way Becky grimaced at the word 'fragile', and he could tell she was struggling to hold her tongue. One look shot in Becky's direction and a subtle shake of his head made her mutter something under her breath as she looked down at her lap. Seth thanked the nurse as she left the room, pulling the door carefully closed behind her.

"Fragile, my ass." Becky spat as Seth sat down on his bed. He held his breath momentarily, waiting for Becky to burst out into a rant, but she seemed to calm and shook her head. "Atleast she let you stay... Thank you, by the way. You didn't have to do this." Becky added, her voice softer and far less angry than before. 

"It's no problem, Bex. If it makes you more comfortable.." Seth shrugged as he slipped under the blanket on his bed, flashing a warm smile in her direction. Becky waited until he settled before leaning over to switch off the small lamp beside her bed. "Goodnight, Bex."

"Night, favourite Shield member." Becky responded tiredly. She seemed to almost instantly fall asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow; Seth didn't blame her. The last few days for her had been hectic, and she must have been worn out from it. He settled down the best he could, letting himself finally relax and fall asleep.

Seth could only have been asleep for an hour before he was woke by the sound of footsteps. Blinking his eyes open slowly, he squinted towards the window. Becky was up out of her bed and was leaning against the windowsill, wearing what Seth took a few moments to identify as his hoodie, hugging her arms around her body. 

"Bex?" Seth spoke softly so he wouldn't startle her, his voice deep and heavily laced with sleep. Becky turned around just in time to see Seth slowly sitting up on his pull out bed, rubbing his eyes lightly. 

"Sorry... did I wake you?" Becky asked quietly. Seth could tell just by her voice that she had been crying. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, hesitantly making his way towards her.

"You didn't wake me. I was already awake." A lie, but Seth didn't want her to feel guilty. He leaned against the window next to her. After several minutes of silence he lightly tugged at the shoulder of the hoodie Becky was wearing. "Stealing my clothes now?" He joked, offering her a smile to try and cheer her up. Becky turned to him and faintly smiled before turning her attention back to the window.

"Sorry... it was cold and it was the first thing I saw when I got up." She started to take it off but Seth stopped her. 

"Don't. I was just teasing Bex." Seth smiled, looking down at her. This close, he could see the tears brimming in her eyes, the tear stains on her cheeks. He hesitantly reached out and wiped them away. "What's up?" He asked softly.

Becky just shook her head. She seemed to open her mouth a few times to speak before stopping. Seth didn't rush her, standing next to her quietly, looking out of the window and waiting for her to speak in her own time. After a few minutes he heard Becky choke back a quiet sob, and before he could even look down at her she had crashed against his chest, her arms around Seth's waist as she began to cry heavily into his chest. He stood in shock for a moment before gently wrapping his arms around her. 

"Hey... talk to me, Bex. What's bothering you?" Seth asked quietly, rubbing Becky's back reassuringly. She shook her head again, her body shaking lightly as she sobbed against him. Seth continued to rub her back, once again waiting for her to speak. He would have stood there all night if he knew he could make her feel better by the end of it.

"I'm scared." Becky finally whimpered, her face still buried into his chest. "I built up so much momentum, so much buzz for this match... and now I might not even get it. I'll just go back to being bottom of the pile, never pushed." She clutched onto Seth tighter. "Stuck on the pre-show. As always."

Seth clicked his tongue quietly, his hand coming up to stroke Becky's hair.

"Don't say that." Seth whispered to her. "You know that won't happen. The fans love you, Bex. They won't let you get pushed away again. They'll make sure of it." He brought his hand up to gently tilt Becky's head back so he could look at her. Somehow, her injury looked worse in the dark. Her black eye looked darker and far more gruesome than it had previously, and the swelling on her face hadn't seemed to go down at all. Seth knew how stubborn Becky was; she still truly believed she would be competing on Sunday. 

"But what if they don't? What if I can't return anytime soon? I'll lose everything I worked so hard for- I already have." Becky whimpered. She went to speak again but Seth shook his head. 

"Don't say that." Seth's repeated, voice stern yet still soft at the same time. "You're Becky Lynch. You're The Man. The fans love you, they're not going to turn on you just because you got injured. Who cares if it takes you weeks to return- months, even. You could be away for years and they would still cheer for you as soon as you returned. You're going to get your match Bex, it might just not be as soon as you'd hoped... I'll make sure of it, too." He told her. 

Becky suddenly wondered if he could feel her heart pounding in her chest; if he could, she wondered if he had noted how much it had just sped up. A light blush spread across her cheeks and she couldn't help the slight smile that appeared on her face.

"Seth... thank you." Becky replied quietly. She looked up at him and for a second, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.

Was he leaning in closer? It certainly seemed like he was leaning in closer... unless it was her. Whatever it was, Seth's face seemed to be getting closer. She could practically feel his breath hitting her face, his nose lightly brushing against hers...

Seth cleared his throat and slowly pulled back, looking away in embarassment. Becky couldn't help but feel a twinge of dissapointment in her chest.

"Sorry." Seth whispered hesitantly. "You should get back to bed, Bex. Get some sleep. It's late."

"I'll go back to bed if you carry me." Becky smirked and teasingly held her arms up. She went to put them down again, knowing she had been joking and not at all expecting Seth to follow through, but she was stopped by Seth chuckling and lifting her up into his arms. The blush on Becky's face darkened as she wrapped her legs around his waist, clinging onto him. She reluctantly let go of him as he placed her down onto the bed. 

"There you go, Bex." Seth smiled and went to step back to return to his own bed, but was stopped once again by Becky grabbing his forearm; deja vu from the situation earlier.

"Wait.. I know this is going to sound weird... but can you sleep up here with me?" Becky asked, her voice quiet and hesitant. "It's up to you.. it's just... that hug was really comforting. Most relaxed I've felt in days... I could do with a good night's sleep for once."

Seth seemed to freeze for a brief moment, processing her request before he slowly climbed onto the bed beside Becky. She immediately curled into his chest, her head resting against his collarbone as she sighed out contentedly. 

"Thank you." Becky whispered. Seth prayed she couldn't feel the way his heart was thrashing wildly in his chest, the way his skin had heated up. 

"Anything for you, Bex." Seth brought up a shaky hand to run through Becky's hair, watching as her eyes slowly fluttered closed and she let out a quiet noise of satisfaction. With the combination of Seth's body heat and his hand in her hair, it didn't take long at all for her to fall back asleep. Seth continued to stroke her hair, smiling softly to himself as she slept. 

This was strictly platonic, he told himself. He didn't even know if Becky liked him like that. This was just a friend supporting another friend, nothing more... Shaking his head, Seth looked down at the woman sleeping in his arms.

"I think I love you, Bex..."


	3. 'More than a Friend'

As Becky slowly blinked awake the next morning, she became increasingly aware of the surface under her head. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she paused momentarily as she caught sight of what she had been sleeping on. 

Seth Rollins' chest. 

It seemed as if during the night, she had somehow drifted closer to him. Instead of remaining cuddled up against his side, the way Becky swore she had fallen asleep, she was now curled up on top of his torso, her arms wrapped around him tightly. Seth had one arm draped lightly over her waist, the other hand in her hair as he continued to sleep peacefully. Becky's eyes widened slightly and she could feel a dark blush begin to spread over her cheeks. She knew that if she moved too much she was guaranteed to wake Seth, but at the same time she could only imagine the embarrassment she would feel if he woke up to her laying on top of him. Keeping a careful watch on Seth's face to ensure he remained asleep, Becky slowly began to shift, attempting to roll off of his torso. Almost instantly Seth whined quietly in his sleep and the arm that was around her waist tightened, securing her in place. The noise and the gesture were enough to deepen Becky's blush even further, and she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. 

Stop it Becky, she thought to herself as she forced herself to drop the smile. He's just a friend keeping you company. This doesn't mean anything. 

In fear of waking Seth, Becky didn't make any further attempt to move off of his chest. She couldn't help praying that Seth would wake up soon; she felt too flustered to do anything other than lie completely still, her forehead resting on Seth's collarbone. As embarrassed as she was, Becky couldn't help enjoying the moment. Something about Seth holding her against his chest felt right; something about her cuddling into him felt right. She couldn't help wishing that it could be a regular thing, but for now she was going to savour every moment of this until Seth woke up and inevitably pushed her off of him. 

After what felt like hours, Becky felt Seth's body shift under hers, and he let out a quiet groan as he opened his eyes. Becky held her breath, waiting for him to yell at her and tip her off of his torso. Instead, Seth just smiled warmly, absentmindedly running his thumb over Becky's hip. The light touch made her jump slightly, and she hoped Seth hadn't felt it.

"Good morning." Seth spoke softly, his voice laced with sleep. "Did you sleep okay?" He asked. 

"I did... thank you," Becky tried to sound calm and keep her voice level, but even she could hear how shaky her words came out. She took note of the way Seth made no attempt to move her off of him; instead he just grinned and wrapped both arms around her torso, hugging her close to his chest as if this were a regular occurrence for them..

"I'm glad to hear, Bex." Seth told her, his thumb still rubbing absently over her hip. "How's your face feeling?" He added, watching as Becky grimaced slightly. 

"It still hurts." Becky sighed as she lightly brushed her fingertip over her cheekbone. "I don't seem to have a headache anymore though, so I suppose that's a positive."

"Hopefully that means you're not as concussed as you were before." Seth suggested as he moved his hand under Becky's chin, gently tipping her head back so he could get a proper look at her face. He lightly brushed his thumb over her jawline, and Becky felt her breath hitch in her chest. The way Seth was looking at her with a mix of concern and affection made her feel as if she was going to melt. 

Seth's thumb continued to rub her jaw lightly, seeming to drift closer to her lips the longer they lay there. He opened his mouth to speak again before the door on the other side of the room swung open, and Seth's hand quickly dropped from Becky's face. She almost whined at the loss of his touch but managed to stop herself as she turned on his chest to look at the door.

"Miss Lynch- sorry. I didn't mean to barge in. Is it a bad time? I can come back later if you two are busy." The nurse spoke, gesturing to the two curled up on the bed. 

"Oh- no. No, now is fine." Becky quickly shook her head, moving off of Seth's chest to lay beside him. She hoped the blush on her cheeks wasn't too visible from a distance away. Beside her, Becky could feel Seth's torso shaking slightly as he held back his laughter. She dug her elbow lightly into his side in warning before smiling hesitantly over at the nurse. "What did you need?"

"I was told to come in here to update you on your situation. Don't worry, it's positive news." The nurse smiled warmly and tapped her pen on her clipboard. "All of your stats are looking good this morning. As long as things stay stable for the next hour, you're allowed to leave today." 

"Thank god." Becky sighed out in relief as she sat up. Seth could tell she was fed up of her hospital room; she just wanted to be home. 

"Hold on, there's more." The nurse held up a hand and hesitated as she looked down at the clipboard. "I'm afraid you're still at risk and so it's not recommended you stay by yourself. We would prefer you had someone monitoring you... but I'm guessing that won't be a problem?" her eyes seemed to dart between Seth and Becky. 

Seth could see Becky's body visibly tense up. She lived alone; between her recent break up, her friends being on the road and her family living in a whole different country, she didn't have anyone. After the way the nurse had caught the two of them laying together, she surely believed they were together and Seth would be able to stay with Becky; it would be difficult to explain otherwise. Before Becky could speak to correct the nurse, Seth cut in quickly. 

"It won't be a problem, she'll be with me. I'll keep an eye on her." He told the nurse, flashing her his usual charming smile. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Becky looking at him with a mix of shock and confusion. The nurse just nodded. 

"I'll go and get her medication and paperwork sorted. I'll be back as soon as I can." She told them softly before she exited the room. As soon as the door closed Becky shook her head.

"I'll be fine by myself. I'll just fly home and stay there until I feel better. I don't need-" she was cut off by Seth placing a hand over her mouth.

"First of all, you're not flying back to California, especially not by yourself. My house is closer and I'm not scheduled for anything until next week. Second, you're not staying by yourself because not only are you still a risk, but I know you. You're stubborn and won't follow instructions. If I leave you by yourself you'll be reckless." Seth told her as he moved his hand to gently brush Becky's hair behind her ear, causing her heart to flutter slightly in her chest. "And it's the least I can do for a friend who clearly needs me. Especially after a rough few days." 

A friend. The words felt like a punch to Becky's gut, but she tried not to let it show.

"Thanks, Seth.." Becky finally responded, slightly turning her lips up into a smile. She didn't try to argue. She had to admit she was looking forward to spending some extra time with Seth. Seth just nodded and returned the smile, wrapping his arms around Becky's shoulders as they waited for the nurse to return. 

Becky just wished Seth saw her as more than just a friend...

... she didn't know that Seth was thinking exactly the same thing.


	4. 'In love with Becky Lynch'

As soon as Becky entered Seth's house, she sunk down onto his sofa with a quiet groan, dropping her bag heavily at her feet. The drive back to Seth's home in Iowa hadn't been too long, but Becky had been restless the whole time. She was grateful to finally be out of the car

"Make yourself at home." Seth teased as he leaned Becky's suitcase against the wall, moving to stand in the doorway.

"Don't have to say that twice." Becky murmured, resting her head back against the sofa cushions and closing her eyes with a sigh of satisfaction. "So much nicer than a hospital room." 

Seth laughed and shook his head in response. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as something brushed past his ankles hurriedly. Seth looked down just in time to see Kevin, his little Yorkie dog, jump full force onto the sofa; right into Becky's lap. Becky opened her eyes quickly in shock.

"Kevin, come on bud, get off of her- Sorry, Bex. He's just excited to see you, if you tell him to get off, he will." Seth rambled, stepping forward with his hand extended towards the small dog. Becky shook her head, laughing quietly as she ruffled the Kevin's fur.

"He's fine, Seth." Becky told him with a smile as the little Yorkie licked excitedly at her face. Seth bit his lip but relaxed when Becky only laughed in response. "Hey, bud. Nice to see you again." She cooed to Kevin. Seth watched them, a warm smile spreading across his face as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"That dog is obsessed with you." Seth murmured affectionately, his head tilted slightly as he watched the pair together. Becky glanced over at him and grinned, still stroking Kevin's fur gently. Seth couldn't help wishing he could take a photo of the pair; they looked adorable together, he thought to himself. After a moment Seth cleared his throat and looked down at his watch. 

"If you want, I can show you to the-" Seth trailed off and grimaced, running a hand through his hair. "Spare room. I completely forgot it's not set up at the moment... I wasn't really expecting anyone to stay..."

"I'll take the sofa. I'm quite happy here." Becky replied, drawing her attention away from Kevin to look up at him. "Don't worry about it. I understand that I sort of dropped in unexpected."

"Don't be sorry. I offered." Seth replied. "My room is all yours. I'll take the sofa. You need the bed more than I do-"

"Not a chance." Becky cut him off. "I'm not taking your bed from you."

"Bex." Seth spoke in a warning tone. "You're taking it." He raised an eyebrow as Becky whined quietly.

"Don't use that voice." She pouted playfully. "I'm injured, you have to be nice to me." She added, her lips twisting up into a smirk. Seth shook his head.

"I knew you'd pull that card sooner or later." He muttered with a fond smile, moving to sit on the sofa beside her. The minute Seth sat down Becky moved Kevin off of her lap and slid over on the sofa slightly, resting her head against Seth's shoulder.

"Thank you... you know, for all of this." Becky spoke hesitantly, a light blush dusting over her cheeks. "Anyone else would have just let me go home myself. I really appreciate you letting me stay here."

Seth's hand twitched a few times before moving to run his fingers through Becky's hair. She instantly relaxed into his touch, leaning into his hand absentmindedly.

"Anytime, Bex. I wasn't going to just leave you by yourself." He smiled as he twirled a strand of her hair around his finger, tugging lightly before releasing it and instead opting to wrap his arm around Becky's waist. She turned her head on his shoulder to look up at him; Seth inhaled sharply; it was taking him everything in his power not to kiss her there and then. He cleared his throat and moved his arm reluctantly from Becky's waist.

"How about I grab you a drink and we can relax... watch a movie or something?" He suggested as he pushed himself up off of the sofa. Becky pouted at the movement, but still nodded in agreement.

"That sounds nice." She agreed. "Need any help?" She added after a moment of contemplation. Seth immediately shook his head, leaning over her to grab the blanket he kept folded behind the sofa and dropping it into her lap.

"Not at all. You just take it easy." Seth said with a smile. He seemed to linger in that position for a moment, his face close to Becky's as his eyes fluttered between her face and her lips. He forced himself to move back though, clearing his throat. "I'll be back in a moment." He turned on his heel, walking away quickly into his kitchen. Becky took the few minutes he was away to compose herself. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, clutching the blanket in her lap tightly just so she had something to do with her hands. How Seth had the ability to get her so flustered in only a matter of seconds, she had no idea. She knew she had to stop, though; if he hadn't already noticed, he would soon.

"Here, Bex- you okay? Is something bothering you?" Seth frowned, placing her cup down on the table. Becky opened her eyes slowly at the sound of his voice, releasing the tight grip she had on the blanket.

"Oh- no. Sorry. Just... thinking." Becky cleared her throat and unfolded the blanket, draping it over her body and avoiding all eye contact with Seth. "Thank you." She added after a moment's thought, gesturing to the cup on the table.

"It's no problem." Seth sat down beside her, playfully tugging on the edge of the blanket until Becky willingly allowed him to pull it over himself too. Becky had to fight the urge to lean against his side again; she knew if she did, it would end with her either flustered or falling asleep on him again. She twirled the edge of the blanket between her fingers, looking anywhere in the room just to avoid looking at Seth, god forbid he notice the blush tinting her cheeks. She desperately wanted to tell him how she felt. She wished she had enough confidence to speak up and let Seth know what she thought about him; if luck was on her side he might even feel the same way, but if he didn't Becky didn't know if she would be able to handle the sheer embarrassment of the situation. Instead she opted to keep quiet, curling the edge of the blanket absently around her fingers. 

"What do you want to watch?" Seth asked after several moments of silence, pulling Becky out of her thoughts. She looked between Seth and the TV with a light hum. 

"Whatever you want." Becky replied, trying desperately to keep her voice even. Seth scrolled through a few more channels before eventually settling on some random football game that appeared. Becky was about to reach for her phone on the coffee table, but as she did she felt Seth shift and his arm move to rest along the back of the couch behind her. She sat as still as she could, afraid that she would lean back against his arm or into his side on instinct. Seth glanced over at Becky, almost as if looking for approval, before flashing her his usual dorky grin.

"You okay, Bex?" He asked softly. Damn that voice, Becky thought to herself. Damn that smile. Damn everything about him.

"Yeah- yeah, I'm okay." Becky replied calmly. Seth hesitated before shifting his arm, wrapping around her shoulders and lightly pulling Becky into him.

"You look tired... try and relax. I know you've struggled the past few days. But you're here now. You're safe" He whispered, tracing Becky's spine lightly with the tip of his finger. Becky dropped her head onto his shoulder with a sigh of content and nodded. She had never felt so safe in her life; so secure and cared for. Smiling lightly to herself, she nuzzled into his neck as they both turned their attention back to the TV screen.

The next hour was filled with Seth quietly explaining things to Becky every so often, and her quietly humming in understanding. She didn't care much about football; didn't understand much about it, if she was being honest, but seeing how excited it made Seth and how it made his eyes light up to talk about it was enough to keep her invested.

"And that guy on the right side of the pitch, he-" Seth began to speak but trailed off as he looked down at Becky, his words replaced by a warm smile. Becky had fallen asleep on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his torso tightly, her hair falling over her face. She looked so peaceful, yet still content at the same time.

"I knew you were tired, Bex." Seth whispered to himself, lightly brushing her hair out of her face with the tip of his finger. He reached slowly for the remote and turned off the TV, before pushing himself up off of the sofa, every move slow and steady so he wouldn't wake Becky. Carefully, he lifted her into his arms, laughing quietly as the redhead whined in her sleep, gripping onto his shirt as she buried her face into his neck.

"Easy." Seth whispered to her, rubbing Becky's back as he proceeded to carry her through his house, Kevin trotting along at his ankles. He nudged the door to his room open with his foot, placing Becky down slowly in the centre of his bed. Becky seemed to relax almost instantly, burying her face into Seth's pillow. Seth couldn't help smiling at her, leaning over to carefully pull the blanket over her body. Seth patted the bed beside Becky, inviting Kevin up onto the sheets. Kevin immediately jumped up beside her, curling up against Becky's side. 

"Keep her company tonight, bud. She needs you more than I do." Seth whispered, ruffling the small dog's fur before turning his attention back to Becky. He hesitated for only a brief second before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Goodnight, Bex. Sleep well." Seth pressed one last kiss to her forehead before quietly leaving the room, pulling the door closed behind him and leaning against it for a second, a smile spreading along his face.

He didn't want to deny it anymore. He was in love with Becky Lynch.


	5. 'The Right Person'

When Becky awoke the next morning, it was to a small dog licking her face and the sound of music playing from the kitchen. She groaned quietly as she sat up, reaching out to pet Kevin as he wagged his tail excitedly at her movement. Becky reached up to rub her eyes slowly, taking a moment to look around the room. She blushed as she realised it was in fact Seth's bedroom; definitely not the sofa she had fallen asleep on, meaning Seth had to have carried her through at some point. Becky swung her legs over the edge of the bed, running her fingers through her hair as her eyes scanned the room hurriedly. Her gaze fell on Seth's hoodie hung on the door handle and she stood up, reaching out to retrieve the item. It was far too large on her small frame, but Becky didn't care; it was comfortable and, in a way, comforting- as if Seth were holding her. Blushing lightly, she made her way out of the bedroom and in direction of the kitchen.

As Becky rounded the corner she froze, a light grin spreading on her face. Seth had his back to the door, focused on the stove. His phone sat on the counter beside him, blasting some heavy metal song Becky remembered faintly hearing once before. Seth was humming along, tapping his foot faintly along with the music as he cooked. Becky remained quiet, a wide smile on her face as she took a few minutes to watch Seth; she loved seeing him this carefree and relaxed. After several minutes, Seth turned to retrieve something from the fridge. He caught sight of Becky and a smile appeared on his face as he reached over to pause his music.

"Well good morning, sleepy head." Seth teased as he ruffled Becky's hair, earning a noise of displeasure as the redhead swatted his hand away. "I didn't wake you, did I?" He asked. Becky immediately shook her head.

"No, you're okay." She tugged the hoodie tighter around her body, causing Seth to blush lightly.

"My hoodie? Again?" He questioned playfully, reaching over to lightly tug the sleeve.

"They're comfortable!" Becky shot back in defence, laughing as she moved to lean against the counter, crossing her arms over her chest as she observed Seth while he resumed his cooking. "What are you making?" Becky asked, leaning forward and resting her chin on his shoulder as she attempted to see what was in the pan.

"It's a surprise." Seth responsed, waving the spatula at her face playfully. "Don't worry, I made sure it was vegetarian." He added after a moment of thought. Becky smiled in content and hopped up onto the countertop, leaning back against the cupboards.

"And now you're sitting on my countertop. If you didn't know any better you'd think you lived here." Seth teased, shaking his head with a light laugh. Becky simply smirked in response as she nudged his hip with her foot.

"Deal with it." She teased. Seth only laughed in response, swatting at Becky's foot as he turned his attention turned back to the stove.

"Did you sleep okay?" Seth asked, his voice soft. "I moved you into my room... I hope that's okay. You looked peaceful, I didn't want to wake you." He added quickly. Becky just smiled and shook her head.

"It's no problem. I appreciate it." She replied softly, a light blush tinting her cheeks as she watched Seth cook.

Shirts exist Rollins, she thought to herself. You own shirts, so why are you not wearing them.

"I have a few arrands to run today, down at the coffee shop." Seth looked up at Becky. "You're welcome to come with me, but if you want to stay here I'll make sure you know where everything is before I leave." 

Becky hummed lightly, her head resting back against the cupboard behind her. Her head was pounding and her eye was stinging more than it had been before, but she had to admit she wanted to spend more time with Seth.

"I'll come with you. I've never seen your place before; it'll be nice to see it for the first time." She tilted her head. "But only if you buy me coffee after." Her lips twisted into a grin.

"Of course, Bex. What sort of monster would I be if I didn't buy you coffee?" Seth teased as he reached over to turn off the stove. "Come on. Let's eat and then get going."

Breakfast went by calmly, the pair making idle conversation over the table as they ate. Once they were done, Becky headed upstairs to shower and get ready. As she exited the bathroom back into Seth's room, she noticed that Seth had not just moved her bags into the room, but had laid out a pair of her yoga pants and a tank top for her. Becky couldn't help the smile that made it's way onto her face as she got changed; her eyes lingered on Seth's hoodie that now lay in a heap on the floor, contemplating briefly before she picked it up and shrugged it back on. She knew he would tease her, but deep down he wouldn't mind. Reassuring herself that she had her phone and purse, Becky made her way out of the room, almost colliding with Seth's chest as she stepped out into the hall.

"Woah there, spitfire." Seth teased as he grabbed Becky's shoulders gently to steady her. "I was just coming to check if you were ready."

"I'm ready... for that coffee I was promised." Becky teased with a sly grin. Seth just shook his head with a gentle chuckle.

"And i'm ready to one day get that hoodie back." He retaliated, flicking Becky's forehead lightly as he reached for his car keys. "Let's get going, Bex." 

***

The few times Becky had been in Iowa, she hadn't stayed long; she had certainly never been in Davenport, either. Throughout the whole car ride to Seth's wrestling academy, Becky's attention was drawn out the window, taking in Seth's small hometown.

"You like it?" Seth joked. "There's not much to see."

"It's peaceful." Becky nodded. "I can see why you like it here." She added. 

"Well, maybe you should visit more often." Seth swore he could see a grin briefly flash onto Becky's face, but as soon as it had appeared her face almost immediately returned to normal.

"Maybe you should invite me more often." Becky retorted teasingly. "This coffee better be good, Rollins." She added moments later. 

"You think I'd offer you bad coffee?" Seth mockingly rolled his eyes as he pulled up to the sidewalk outside his coffee shop, shutting off the engine as he turned in his seat to face her. Before Seth had even had time to speak, Becky was up and out of the car. He couldn't help laughing at the Irishwoman's eagerness as he climbed out of the car himself. As Seth looked over at Becky, his breath hitched in his chest; even with the large bruise underneath her left eye, her makeup-free face and her hair pulled back lazily into a ponytail, Becky still managed to look breathtakingly gorgeous to him. Seth didn't realise how long he had been staring before Becky lightly clicked her fingers.

"Seth? Is everything okay?" Becky asked, worry lacing her tone. Her hand raised to her cheek consciously, fingers running over the deep bruise on her cheekbone. Seth shook his head as he stepped around the car to stand beside her, pulling her hand gently away from her face.

"Bex, don't." He whispered softly. "You look fine. I was just distracted. Come on, let's go inside." 

Seth teasingly offered Becky his arm and she laughed, linking her arm with his as they headed inside. Almost immediately, a couple of the workers turned their attention to the pair, eyeing them curiously. Seth just smiled as he led Becky up to the counter.

"What do you want?" He asked softly, gesturing to the menu. Becky groaned jokingly, burying her head into Seth's shoulder.

"My head hurts, don't make me read things." She whined playfully. "You pick for me. Whatever's good."

Seth laughed at her antics, squeezing her arm gently before turning his attention to the barista, who hadn't taken her eyes away from the pair the entire time in sheer curiosity. Seth ordered them both a cup of coffee, and as a hesitant afterthought ordered a blueberry muffin for them to split. Becky kept her head buried in Seth's neck as he ordered; not only was her head aching but she felt incresingly self conscious about the bruise that covered her left cheek. After a few minutes she felt Seth's hand gently stroke her hair. 

"Bex, you're gonna have to move so I can grab the drinks.." he told her softly. Becky sighed and released his arm, removing herself from his shoulder with a light blush. Seth flashed her a warm smile before grabbing their tray and leading her to a small booth in the very back corner of the coffee shop; the lights were dimmer back there, which would benefit Becky's headache, and it was hidden away from the few other customers in the shop. On the off chance somebody were to recognise them, they didn't want any speculation to come from their little trip. Becky thanked Seth quietly as she slid into the booth across from him, relaxing against the chair with a sigh.

"Remind me to slap Nia Jax the next time I see her." Becky murmured as she ran her hand over her cheek, wincing. Seth slid her mug of coffee towards her, along with half of the muffin he had ordered.

"She hasn't text you at all? Not even to check up on you?" He asked as he picked up his drink to take a sip. Immediately, Becky shook her head.

"Nothing. Not even to apologise or ask if I'm okay... I see she was on Twitter complaining about the bruise left on her hand, though. As if that's anything compared to what I walked away with." Becky sighed. "Can we talk about something else? Distract me from my face." 

What if your face is the distraction, Seth thought to himself. She still looked extremely gorgeous to him, even under the limited lighting. He shook off his thoughts and sighed.

"What's been going on in your life?" Seth asked her as he tapped his fingertips on the side of his mug. "Other than the punch to the fa- you know. I feel like I haven't had the chance to sit down and just talk to you in forever."

Becky laughed quietly in response. "That's road life for you. Our lives are hectic." She sipped her coffee and let out a sigh of content, drawing another mouthful before she answered his question. "There's not been much going on, honestly... Visited my family a few weeks ago. Gave my mam everyone's love."

Seth vaguely remembered Becky's mother, an older Irish woman he had met once or twice on their few shows in Ireland. She reminded him a lot of Becky, not only in looks but in mannerisms too. When the pair were together, their similarities showed; secretly, Seth found it rather sweet. 

"Bet she was glad to see you." He commented as he picked at his half of the blueberry muffin. Becky laughed quietly.

"Yeah, she was. I don't get to go home a lot so it was a nice surprise for her to see me back." Becky smiled faintly at the memory, but her expression slowly faded. "Guess I forgot to tell her I was single now, though. That was a hell of a conversation that I really didn't want to have."

"Ah... yeah. That guy you were seeing..." Seth couldn't help feeling confused at the pang of jealousy in his chest. He hadn't felt like this before. Why was it suddenly surfacing now?

"Was an asshole. Personally I don't see it as a loss. Mam just seemed to want to know every detail and I didn't necessarily want to tell it, you know?" Becky finished with a gentle shrug. "What about you, that lass you were seeing last time we spoke?" She asked, raising her coffee mug to her lips. Seth inhaled sharply.

"Also an asshole." He concluded with a nod. "Yeah... that ended a few months ago. Haven't really been looking for anyone else since."

"Then I guess we're both in the same situation." Becky let out a light laugh, the sound causing Seth's lips to twist into a smile and his heart to flutter lightly.

"I suppose we are, Bex." He spoke, nodding his agreement. "It'll all work out though... I guess we're both just waiting on the right person to come along."


End file.
